Platonic
by Insulindee
Summary: Akashi kira dengan dia jujur pada teman-temannya semua akan berjalan mulus, nyatanya semua diluar ekspektasi./"Aku gay, maaf."/"Itu lebih baik, daripada kau seorang aseksual."/Cinta platonic? Apa salahnya?/ #untukparaLGBTdidunia


_**desclaimer:**_ Kuroko no Basuke punya om Fujimaki Tadashi. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa charanya tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun.

 **warning:** OOC!MayuAka, oreshi, berbagai macam jenis orientasi seksual, randomstory, boyxboy, aseksual-homoseksual. warning inside.

 **note:** maaf ya Raden Mas Agung Akashi Seijuurou. Saya bikin kamu menye nan galau OTL

.

* * *

' _Platonic'_

* * *

.

 _Hang out_ bersama menjadi pilihan utama anggota inti klub basket Rakuzan ini. Mengingat liburan hanya diberi selama dua hari menjelang Ujian Akhir Semester, hari tenang sebutannya. Mibuchi Reo bersikeras menghabiskan waktu satu hari keluar dari asrama, beralasan bosan terus didalam kamar yang terasa sangat sepi ditinggal teman sekamarnya dan jarang-jarang mereka bisa keluar bersama, tidak mulu di asrama dan gymnasium. Hayama yang paling bersemangat, Nebuya akhirnya ikut saja sedangkan Akashi, dengan senyuman tipis menyetujui. Sekarang tinggal satu makhluk lagi.

"Hayama! Berisik!" Desis Mayuzumi tak suka dengan cara Hayama menggedor pintu kamar, seolah dua atau tiga gedoran lagi pintu bisa jebol.

Hayama tertawa tanpa dosan alih-alih merasa bersalah oleh tatapan sinis kakak kelasnya ini. Dia cukup kebal oleh kebiasaan Mayuzumi. "Kita mau keluar! Ke cafe dekat sekolah. Kau harus ikut, Mayuzumi- _san_!"

"Kenapa aku? Cukup kalian saja tidak apa 'kan?" Tanya Mayuzumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap satu-satu manusia didepan kamar.

Desahan gusar terdengar dari Mibuchi. Harusnya mereka tahu Mayuzumi sangat sulit diajak berbaur meski beberapa bulan ini mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di klub. "Hanya beberapa jam! Ayo ganti baju. Kau pikir kita setega itu membiarkanmu membusuk di dalam kamar sendirian?"

"Apa?!—"

"Mayuzumi- _san_ , kita bisa ke toko buku sebentar. Ada _li-nove_ yang jadi incaranmu." Suara Akashi menginterupsi. Kepala abu-abu Mayuzumi harus meneleng sedikit untuk bisa melihat sosok Akashi dibelakang tubuh Hayama, dia tengah tersenyum padanya. Tahu saja dimana kelemahan Mayuzumi. Setelah sedikit perdebatan Mayuzumi akhirnya masuk lagi untuk bersiap.

Toko buku menjadi tujuan utama mereka sesuai permintaan—atau lebih tepatnya tuntutan Mayuzumi. Diikuti saja apa mau senior menyebalkan mereka ini daripada Mayuzumi memutuskan kembali ke Rakuzan dan mengagalkan rencana Mibuchi mengajaknya _hang out_ sebelum ujian. Begini-begini mereka juga peduli dengan mantan pemilik nomor punggung 5 itu.

"Tumben tidak hanya _li-nove_ yang kau beli, Mayuzumi- _san_?" Tanya Akashi diperjalanan menuju cafe. Melihat isi kantung bawaan Mayuzumi berisi dua buku light novel dan tiga buku pelajaran. Sangat jarang Mayuzumi mau belajar.

Mengikuti arah pandang Akashi, dia hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Kelas tiga." Jawabnya singkat.

"Sudah ada rencana mau masuk kemana?"

"Sudah. Mungkin masuk Universitas Kyoto, Teknik Fisika."

"Serius?" Nada Akashi terdengar takjub. Siapa sangka, pemuda super cuek dan anti sosial macam Mayuzumi Chihiro memutuskan mengambil jurusan cukup sulit.

Anggukan kepala singkat menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

Seandainya saja Akashi tidak mendapatkan beasiswa ke Oxford di Inggris sudah dipastikan dia akan menyusul ke Universitas Kyoto bersama Mayuzumi. Sekarang sudah tidak mungkin, mereka berbeda tujuan, sama-sama sudah dalam menuju masa depan masing-masing sesuai keinginan. Hal itu sedikit membuat Akashi kecewa sebenarnya.

"Sei- _chan_ , mau pesan apa?"

Tubuh Akashi tersentak mendengar suara Mibuchi didekatnya. Lama melamun tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai ke counter cafe. Akhir-akhir ini melamun sudah menjadi hobi baru Akashi. Untungnya tidak mengganggu kinerjanya dalam sekolah dan basket.

"Ya? Ah—red velvet dan americano capuccino." Sahut Akashi cepat. Mibuchi mengangguk-angguk lalu kembali menghadap ke kasir untuk memberikan pesanan.

Setelah menemukan tempat duduk pun Akashi terdiam, tenggelam di pikiran sendiri. Penuh oleh Mayuzumi.

Apakah Akashi belum menceritakan bahwa dia adalah seorang gay? Belum. Sampai sekarang fakta tersebut belum ada yang mengetahuinya. Sebuah perasaan biasa dirasakan oleh para homoseksual pada umumnya jika ingin menceritakan soal orientasi seksual adalah takut tidak diterima. Makanya Akashi memilih diam dan bersikap normal. Dan pusat perhatiannya ada pada seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini menyita atensinya, seseorang yang saat final dulu telah mengembalikan Akashi ke dirinya yang sesungguhnya, seseorang yang bagi Akashi sangat mengerti akan dirinya.

"Hey, tahu berita soal di legalkannya hubungan sesama jenis di _United States_?" Mubichi membuka topik baru tepat disaat Akashi kembali ke dunia nyata.

Gebrakan semangat berasal dari Hayama, sebelum mendengar protesan Mibuchi dia sudah lebih dulu berkata, "iya! Hubungan LGBT sudah legal disana. Yang kuherankan kenapa dunia langsung guncang hanya dengan satu kabar biasa seperti itu, seolah dunia akan langsung kiamat hanya dengan undang-undang baru tersebut. Padahal di Swedia, Belanda dan sebagian negara Eropa sana LGBT sudah legal dari zaman lama, tapi mereka biasa saja. Kenapa saat negara liberal demokrasi macam Amerika orang-orang langsung heboh?"

"Oh Hayama. Tumben kamu kritis?" Ledek Nebuya tertawa keras hingga menarik perhatian isi cafe jika saja Hayama tidak menendang kaki Nebuya di bawah meja mungkin lelaki berbadan besar itu akan terus tertawa sampai mati.

"Yah di dunia ini yang pikirannya terbuka terhadap hubungan seperti itu kan sedikit, bodoh! Wajarlah jika banyak yang tidak suka. Soalnya sebagian manusia di belahan bumi ini otaknya sesempit lubang pantat." Komentar Mibuchi melempar poninya dengan sekali kibas. "Tapi aku masih berfikir apakah panseksual macam aku ini bisa diterima ya? Aku mau ambil jurusan tata busana disana, lalu cari pasangan. Mungkin saja bisa dapat yang pas untukku. Hahahaha..."

Akashi baru tahu jika Mibuchi seorang panseksual. Dilihat dari reaksi biasa saja Nebuya dan Hayama sudah ditebak jika mereka sudah tahu fakta itu dan biasa saja terhadap orientasi Mibuchi.

"Mibuchi, kau seorang panseksual?" Tanya Akashi mengerutkan dahi.

Dia mengkonfirmasi secara semangat lalu tertawa lagi. Merasa bangga dengan dirinya sendiri. Akashi tidak menyangka lelaki cantik seperti Nebuya memiliki kecenderungan aneh begitu benar-benar seorang panseksual, atau seorang yang bisa menerima orientasi jenis apapun, homoseksual, biseksual, laki-laki atau perempuan. Pantas saja di final kemarin dia bersemangat menggoda kapten Seirin.

"Aku bi. Mungkin. Tapi aku bisa merasakan ketertarikan terhadap lelaki maupun perempuan. Tidak masalah 'kan?" Hayaman menimpali memberitahukan kenyataan dalam dirinya secara gamblang. Makin mengejutkan Akashi.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Mayuzumi?

"Aku yakin hanya aku, Mayuzumi dan Akashi yang waras disini. Aku _pure_ _straight_!" Ucap Nebuya, melahap lagi daging teriyakinya.

"Aku gay, maaf." Kegiatan makan Nebuya berhenti, tangan Hayama yang akan menyuapkan pancake terangkat di udara, seruputan _vanilla latte_ Mibuchi tercekat. Mereka kaget mengetahuinya.

"Apa?" Tanya Mibuchi.

"Aku seorang gay. Homoseksual. Kalian mengerti kan maksudnya?" Katanya mengulang. Sudah ditebak jika dia mengatakannya teman-temannya pasti akan kaget. Tapi setidaknya dia sedikit tenang kalau jujur begini, tinggal menunggu reaksi selanjutnya. Dua menit selanjutnya makin melunturkan semangat Akashi. Sejenak dia menyesal.

"Oh, itu lebih baik." Tanggap Mayuzumi, membolak-balikkan halaman light novel bersampul loli tanpa terpengaruh obrolan soal orientasi seksual atau berita soal legal LGBT tadi. Tanpa sadar jantung Akashi tengah berdegup cepat menanti tanggapan selanjutnya Mayuzumi. Apakah ini tandanya dia memiliki kesempatan? "Daripada seorang aseksual atau aromantic yang tidak bisa memiliki perasaan suka pada lawan maupun sesama jenisnya. Tidak bisa memiliki pasangan dan kebahagiaan seperti orang lain, tidak bisa memberi harapan pada keluarganya. Ya kan? Aku tidak salah?"

Ketiga pemuda kelas dua itu mengangguk serempak, Akashi sendiri diam menunggu dengan wajah setenang air.

"Benar sekali, oh Chihiro! Kau hebat! Jadi, kau benar-benar straight? Ah tidak asyik sekali! Padahal kau tampan mungkin aku bisa saja melirikmu meski kau menyebalkan. Hahahaha..." sahut Mibuchi melanjutkan menyeruput vanilla lattenya.

"Aku aseksual."

Minuman Mibuchi sontak menyembur ke wajah Nebuya yang duduk tepat di depannya ketika mendengar pengakuan Mayuzumi, langsung menerima omelan keras dari korban semburan. "Reo! Menjijikan!"

"Apa?! Kau seorang aseksual? Sungguh!?" Mengabaikan sungutan Nebuya, lelaki berambut hitam kelam itu memberi pertanyaan beruntun pada Mayuzumi demi mendapat keseriusan konfirmasi. Sambil berharap dia bohong soal kenyataannya, namun memang sebenarnya demikian, setelah Mayuzumi mengangukkan kepala sekali Mibuchi langsung menjerit histeris. "Ya Tuhan!"

Lantas Akashi sendiri, dia terdiam. Degup jantungnya seperti berhenti beberapa detik hingga rasanya dadanya sesak. Dia sudah bahagia bisa diterima teman-temannya disaat yang sama harus mendengar pernyataan Mayuzumi. Seperti sudah dilambung tinggi ke angkasa dan dijatuhkan hingga ke palung terdalam. Dihantam begitu menyakitkan.

Kenapa kisah cintanya harus setragis ini? Sesulit ini? Kenapa Tuhan membiarkan dia mencintai lelaki seperti Mayuzumi yang jelas tidak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaannya? Tepatkah Mayuzumi untuknya yang 'sakit' ini? Atau ada takdir lain yang menanti Akashi di ujung jalan sana?

Memikirkannya otak Akashi seperti mau pecah.

.

* * *

.

Upacara pelepasan kelas tiga sudah usai sedari tadi, semua siswa siswinya bertebaran di lapangan outdoor Rakuzan. Setelah beberapa bulan berkutat penuh dengan buku, materi dan pelajaran. Ujian Negara menjadi akhir kepenatan mereka, sekarang tinggal harus berusaha lagi masuk ke Univertas yang menjadi sasaran mereka atau bersantai ria hanya menunggu panggilan Universitas.

Mayuzumi Chihiro memilih berdiam diri dibelakang gedung aula sekolah alih-alih memilih berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Dia benci keramaian karena jika dia disitu yang ada hawa keberadaannya makin menghilang, percuma saja membaur dengan lainnya.

"Mayuzumi-san," namun tidak dengan makhluk ini. Mayuzumi memutar tubuh ke asal panggilan itu, sudah ditebak siapa yang memanggilnya lewat suara yang terlanjur dia hapal. "Kenapa disini sendirian?" Tanyanya santai.

Light novel ditutupnya sejenak setelah meletakan pembatas buku pemberian salah satu temannya di sela lembaran lalu beralih ke sosok didepannya. "Berhenti menggunakan suffix 'san'. Kau biasa memanggilku dengan panggilan Mayuzumi atau Chihiro, jadi terasa aneh jika kau memanggilku dengan panggilan formal itu."

"Tapi kau seniorku."

"Aku terbiasa mengobrol denganmu 'yang lain' itu. Yang tidak pernah tahu tata krama dengan senior. Jadi itu tidak masalah." Maksud Mayuzumi disini adalah Akashi Seijuurou yang ada 'di dalam' tubuh Akashi.

Lantas Akashi hanya mengangguk mengerti, karena memang yang menyukai Mayuzumi itu dirinya, bukan 'dia'. "Omong-omong, terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu selama ini, Mayuzumi." Kata Akashi memberi senyum tulus. Nama yang terucap di lidahnya saat menyebut nama Mayuzumi entah kenapa rasanya terasa sangat spesial.

"Ya, sama-sama. Aku senang bisa membantu kalian."

"Aku juga minta maaf jika dulu aku memperlakukanmu tidak pantas." Nadanya terdengar bersalah.

Menyadari raut wajah Akashi membuat Mayuzumi merasa tidak enak hati. Meski dia terkenal sangat cuek sebenarnya Mayuzumi memiliki perasaan peduli lebih besar dari orang lain, hanya saja gengsi menguasai sebagian besar kepeduliannya. Maka Mayuzumi perlahan melangkah mendekati Akashi, menepuk kepalanya perlahan.

"Kali ini, siapa 'Akashi' yang berada dihadapanku?" Tanya Mayuzumi, mengusap helai merah lembutnya. Kepala Akashi terasa pas di tangan Mayuzumi.

"Lantas siapa lagi? Aku Akashi Seijuurou." Ah senyuman sama yang pernah dia berikan ketika pertama kalinya Akashi kembali.

"Baguslah, kukira ada Akashi lain yang tinggal di tubuhmu."

Akashi terkekeh, sangat jarang mendapat momen bisa berbicara banyak dan leluasa dengan Mayuzumi. Lelaki ini terlalu banyak menyita waktunya dengan membaca dan menyendiri entah dimana saja. Asal sepi. Membuat Akashi sedikit sulit mendekatinya. Padahal hatinya teramat sangat ingin mengetahui banyak hal soal Mayuzumi.

"Mayuzumi," tangan Akashi menyingkirkan tangan Mayuzumi diatas kepalanya, dia mendongkak. Mensejajarkan tatapan tepat ke iris abu-abu gelap itu. "Pernahkah kau membuka hati untuk orang lain?"

Sebelah alis Mayuzumi terangkat mendengar pertanyaan Akashi, sepertinya kemarin dia sudah pernah bilang bahwa dia seorang aseksual yang berarti kemungkinan tertarik dengan orang lain itu sangat tidak mungkin. Maka, apa maksud pertanyaan Akashi ini?

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

Akashi salah tanya, kesalahan ini tidak disengaja dan kebodohannya untuk pertama kali. "Bukan apa-apa, hanya penasaran mungkin saja kau pernah berpacaran. Aseksual itu ketidak tertarikan terhadap seks, bukan dalam konten romantis. Jadi mungkin saja kan kalau kau pernah mencintai seseorang."

"Tapi sayangnya aku sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik atau bahkan terpikirkan untuk mencintai seseorang." Jawab Mayuzumi mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau punya hati kan? Pasti pernah merasakan cinta."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu cinta."

Hati Akashi mencelos seketika.

"Akashi, dengar. Kau itu tinggal mencari pacar yang sesama denganmu itu. Di akun sosial media seperti Grindr kau bisa menemukan gay disana. Aku dengar sih begitu dari Hayama."

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu padaku?" Tanggap Akashi cepat, dia mulai tidak suka dengan cara Mayuzumi berbicara.

"Aku membantumu. Kau tidak tahu caranya berpacaran karena kau 'berbeda' kan?"

Memang, kadang Akashi merasa seperti itu. Dia tidak paham apapun. Katakanlah dia jenius dalam segala bidang, tapi jika soal perasaan Akashi seperti bocah sepuluh tahun yang bahkan mimpi basah pun belum pernah. Otaknya sudah penuh dijejal materi pelajaran dan tekhnik basket jadi soal percintaan tidak akan bisa dia tampung. Jadi disaat dia mulai tertarik dengan seseorang, dia sama sekali tidak paham.

"Aku juga punya kenalan Fujodanshi, jadi kau bisa tahu siapa saja gay di Jepang." Kata Mayuzumi lagi. Menatap Akashi yang menunduk.

"Tapi aku ini seorang 'Akashi', Mayuzumi. Aku butuh penerus. Jika aku seorang gay, bagaimana bisa aku memiliki anak kandung?" Tanya Akashi, terdengar sangat putus asa. Sebenarnya dia hanya melampiaskan kekecewaannya terhadap Mayuzumi saja.

"Menikahlah. Lakukan seks. Maka kau bisa memiliki anak." Jawab Mayuzumi santai. Seolah semuanya bisa semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Akashi menghela nafas panjang. "Aku gay, bukan biseksual. Jadi tidak mungkin aku tertarik dengan wanita."

"Kau hanya tidak tertarik dengan wanita, bukannya tidak bisa tertarik dengan wanita. Semua itu bersifat sementara, kau bisa sembuh Akashi. Sedangkan aku, mana bisa."

"Jadi kalau misalnya aku bilang kalau aku menyukaimu, bisakah kau tertarik denganku?"

Demi Tuhan! Itu bukan dirinya yang berbicara!

Dalam hati Akashi mengutuk 'dirinya' yang lain, seenaknya saja bicara demikian. Bagaimana jika Mayuzumi salah paham?

 _Tidak. Chihiro akan mengerti dirimu._

Inilah yang Akashi benci. Kenapa 'dia' selalu saja ikut campur dengan dalih agar dirinya tidak terluka. Lihat, sekarang Akashi belum siap terluka menerima tolakan Mayuzumi.

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

Akashi sudah siap pergi ketika sebelah tangannya ditarik, memaksanya kembali mengadap Mayuzumi. "Kau menyukaiku?"

Ya!

Inginnya sih cepat-cepat Akashi jawab demikian. Tapi harga dirinya setinggi langit. Mana bisa semudah itu.

"Kenapa kau menyimpukan seperti itu?" Tanya Akashi mengelak.

"Oh ada beberapa alasan mengapa aku menyimpulkan kau menyukaiku, Akashi. Pertama, kau bertanya soal pernahkan aku mencintai seseorang. Seolah kau sedang mencari celah tentang perasaanku. Kedua kau berkata seperti sedang menarik perhatianku. Ketiga kau menolak tawaranku. Lalu keempat, kau bertanya soal misal aku tertarik padamu." Pertama kali seumur hidup Mayuzumi, baru kali ini dia berucap sepanjang barusan. "Jadi, apa benar?"

"Kalau aku jawab, benar. Bagaimana menurutmu? Akankah aku mendapat tolakan?"

Mayuzumi langsung menyeringai, entah apa maksudnya. Genggaman tangan Akashi pun dia lepas begitu saja.

"Mungkin." Jawabnya santai. Menjatuhkan harapan Akashi yang sudah mengambang siap melayang. "Tapi aku penasaran, sosok jenius sepertimu bisakah membuatku merasakan cinta."

Cinta, ya. Kata yang terasa hampa bagi Mayuzumi.

"Akan kutunggu kau sampai kembali dari Inggris. Dan beritahu aku, apa itu arti cinta. Ajarkan aku mencintai. Buatlah aku menyukaimu, membalas perasaanmu. Aku tunggu." Tantang Mayuzumi mengubah seringainya menjadi senyuman.

Senang hati Akashi balas dengan senyum hangat di wajah. "Baiklah. Lihat saja, akan kubuat kehidupan platonicmu itu menjadi berwarna, Mayuzumi."

"Yah, bersiaplah merasakan cinta platonic ini, Akashi Seijuurou. Sampai jumpa di empat tahun mendatang."

Setidaknya Akashi Seijuurou tidak mendapat harapan palsu.

Cinta platonic? Apa salahnya.

.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

.

 **a/n:**

Pertama-tama, makasih buat Teteh Kaleng dan temen-temen fb, senior di group Wolrd #cmiiw yang udah ngasih berbagai macam pelajaran soal orientasi seksual. Tolong koreksi saya kalau salah soal berita tentang Amerika dan penjelasan seksualnya. Terutama buat Teteh Kaleng, berkat teteh aku jadi tahu apa itu aseksual dan lainnya. Hehehe...

Kali ajah ada yang ngga tahu soal Panseksual dan lainnya silahkan bertanya. Maaf soal ke out of chara nya Akashi Seijuurou dan Mayuzumi. Ini oreshi sih ya, bukan bokushi. Dan saya keseringai disuguhin uke galau di wattpad, bukan uke setrong kaya Akashi. Hahaha.. Jadi kebawa. Btw, makasih yang udah mau baca. Tolong sediakan waktu satu menit buat review. Jadilah penghuni fandom yang penuh apresiasi.

 **Salam**

 **Maknya Panca** #lol


End file.
